


Arsenal Meets The Flash

by Uthizaar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Frottage, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Roy talks to himself, Working title, bad timing, flirtation, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy meets Barry, Arsenal meets the Flash, flirty conversation and sexiness ensues, one shot, maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arsenal Meets The Flash

Roy looked up as Barry entered the room, his eyes immediately drawn to the man. A rapid flick of his eyes over Barry’s slim, toned form in that red Flash suit, the hood pulled back to reveal his handsome features, Roy licked his lips. ‘Fuck me, he’s hot.’ Roy thought as Barry came closer to him, his eyes drifting down that tight fitting red suit and darting back up to make eye contact with him, feeling a sudden jolt in his stomach. He got up from his stool and raised a hand in greeting as Oliver introduced everyone. 

Barry nodded to each of them, smiling at Felicity and shaking John’s out-stretched hand. He turned to see Roy staring at him, clenched jaw prominent, eyes sparkling like emeralds. His muscular form evident even in his suit, Barry felt the clenching in his ass as he ran his eyes over Roy's body. He raised his own hand in response and moved over to stand near him, just opposite Felicity, avoiding her eyes and glancing at Roy whenever he could.

Oliver smirked as he noticed Barry and Roy looking at each other now and then, recognising that familiar eye flick Roy did whenever he sees someone hot. It had been done to him many times, although Oliver had figured out long ago that Roy tended to fixate on whoever he thought was the hottest in the room. Guess it was Barry this time. Having said that, Oliver mused as he caught Barry staring at Roy’s not-really-obvious-totally-obvious bend over to pick up his bow and show off his ass routine, it was the first time in a long time that the object of Arsenal’s affections actually seemed interested. Hmm, ‘Hey Roy, you should go with Barry instead of me tonight. I want you two on the south end of the building.’

‘But that’ll be the quietest side, Oliver.’

‘I know Roy, but also where we’ll most likely be ambushed. If it does happen, Barry can get to me a lot faster.’ 

Roy frowned, but then saw Oliver's tilt of the head and grinned, ‘Sure, Oliver.’ He turned back to Barry, ‘Hey, uh, Barry? Or do I call you the Flash?’

‘Flash is good.’

‘Ok, let’s go.’ Roy picked up his bow and gestured for the Flash to go up in front of him, his eyes fixed on Barry’s ass.

 

Oliver struggled to stop smirking as Felicity frowned at him.

‘Oliver, you know that this is just an exercise, right? You told me you wanted to see how we’d all get along before the real thing?’

‘I remember, Felicity.’

‘Well how is Barry going to work with the team if he’s stuck guarding the perimeter with Roy?’

‘Oh I’m sure they’ll get along, besides he’s worked with me and you before, he only just met Roy. Give them some alone time to…get acquainted.’

Felicity sighed and nodded, sitting back down at her desk and established the connection to Star Labs, securing their shared com links and monitoring systems. Oliver quickly changed and picked up his bow, heading out the back. 

 

When they were alone Barry turned to Roy, ‘Actually, you can just call me Barry when we’re alone, ok if I call you Roy?’

‘You can call me whatever you want, sexy.’ Roy’s mind supplied, out loud he replied casually, ‘Sounds good.’

They walked past the rear of the foundry and towards the rusting junk yards that it backed onto. Diggle would play the villain and Oliver wanted to see if they could work well enough together, their previous attempts in Central City hadn’t exactly gone to plan. Roy glanced over to Barry, ‘Is that comfortable?’

‘Uh,’ he looked down at the suit, ‘yeah, sometimes, it’s really…tight.’

‘Thankfully!’ Roy thought, practically drooling as he smiled at Barry, aloud he said, ‘I know the feeling, these pants were really stiff at first!’

‘Hehe, yeah, but when I’m running it never burns up or anything, it’s like a second skin. Besides you should’ve seen the first version of it; lots of fabric and open skin.’

‘Oh? That sounds-‘

‘Embarrassing? Definitely, you could see everything.’ Barry stopped for a moment, ‘Uh.’

‘Oh, I don’t know, you have the body for something skimpy!’ Roy replied, half-jokingly, half-flirty. Barry grinned at him and felt that glorious thrill in the pit of his stomach as their eyes met again. He turned away, judging their distance from the target building.

‘Here?’

‘Looks good.’ Roy looked around and spotted some pallets, ‘Over there. Nice view, good cover, pretty open for you to do your thing.’

Barry nodded and confirmed their location with Felicity, before flicking his coms to ‘receive only,’ he stood beside Roy as the archer leaned back against the pallets.

 

‘So, how fast can you run?’

‘Uh, I can break the sound barrier, run on water, go faster than any jet plane, that sort of thing.’

‘Wow, so…does everything you do speed up? You know; get dressed, eat dinner, the mundane stuff.’

Barry grinned at him, ‘Yeah, I can speed almost everything up if I want.’

‘Must be fun.’

‘It can be. But Oliver told me that you had some sort of super strength?’

‘Did he?’

‘Yeah sounds cool, not metahuman cool, but still pretty awesome.’

‘I don’t have it anymore, it wasn't exactly a picnic.’

‘Oh, that sucks. Well,’ Barry swallowed, a little nervous, ‘you still look pretty strong to me!’

‘Aww, thanks.’ Roy grinned at him, sheepish. ‘I bet all that running keeps you fit?’

‘You’d think, but actually it’s the hyper-speed metabolism, so I’ll probably never be as hunky as you, but it did give me abs for free!’

‘Mmmh,’ Roy murmured as he unconsciously licked his lips. ‘So, I gotta ask you.’

‘Yeah?’

‘How do you jerk off?’

‘Uh,’ Barry was a bit surprised at the sudden turn, but their casual flirtation had him growing uncomfortably tight in his crotch region; the suit wasn’t designed for this. ‘Well, lots of lube, to be honest. But mostly I just lose control and…’

‘Ouch!’

‘Exactly, burnout. Yay for superfast healing though.’

‘I’d bet. I guess it’s the same for…the other thing?’ Roy glanced down at Barry’s obviously straining suit and then grinned at him.

‘Uh, I guess. I mean, I haven’t, not since…’

‘Mhmh.’ Roy smiled to himself, reaching one hand down to discreetly adjust his own hard cock. ‘You know, there’s nothing going on here, right?’

‘Should I go check in with Oliver?’

‘Uh…’ Roy stopped, he didn’t want it to appear that obvious.

‘Or not. I can stay, I mean he probably has it covered.’ Barry could feel the chemistry between the two of them, it just felt right and there was no need to force the conversation, or try to fill the occasional silences with words. They’d only met each other a few hours before, but it felt like they’d known each other for years. Barry nodded towards Roy’s nearby bike and they sat down against it, still facing the supposed target in case of an attack, but spending more time talking to each other than being alert for attacks.

Roy actually enjoyed talking to him, learning about his past and his day job and the types of metahumans he’d encountered. It all seems natural, but it was more than that, Roy could feel Barry close beside him, their legs touching, his breath on his cheek as he spoke about the Flash and Star Labs and, unlike with Oliver, Barry seemed honest and into him. Roy moved over, closer to him, until they’re touching completely; leaning into each other. Their hoods were pulled back, Barry’s hair a little ruffled after the tightness of the helmet, Roy’s eyes smudged with the black camo paint.

He leant in and plants a quick kiss on Barry’s lips. A moment passes, a moment filled with Roy’s nervous heartbeats, and Barry’s darting eyes, before the Flash returned the favour, pressing his lips against Roy’s, savouring the first contact and then feeling them slide open, the questing tongue pushing into his mouth, that kick he felt in his stomach. Eyes closed they kissed harder as Roy pulled Barry over towards him, so they are facing one another, finding it difficult to get a grip on the smooth suit, opting instead to hold him by those firm ass cheeks. Barry moaned into him, driving Roy to kiss him harder, tongues battling for dominance. As Roy urged Barry closer onto him their straining bulges met together and enlist more moans of pleasure from them both as they grinded against each other, Barry’s mouth released as Roy moved his kisses down his neck, savouring the moans, the sweetness of his skin, the heady smell of sweat and arousal he gives off. Barry riding against Roy, pain and pleasure all together as their encased cocks duel for supremacy. And suddenly Roy’s pulling at the suit, desperate to taste more of Barry’s skin, to go lower and lower, to run his tongue along those abs Barry spoke of earlier, to take that thick hard cock into his mouth even as it rubbed hard against his own raging erection. Barry had his fingers in Roy’s hair, pulling tight as he guided the archer back up to that spot just under his jaw. Sucking on the flesh, licking at it, causing him to arch and moan and whisper Roy’s name over and over as the sensation is just too much.

And then, as he almost came inside his suit, Barry heard a crackle over the com line, ‘Uh, Barry are you ok? We just got a major spike in your heart rate, and a rapid temperature increase. What’s going on?’

‘Ah, shit.’


End file.
